Near You
by mewsomniac
Summary: The members of Organization XIII don't get many days off. Zexion tends to spend his in the library, where he won't be disturbed. However, Marluxia has other ideas. [Revamp of an old fic from 2007.]


_**Near You**_

* * *

It was rare for the members of Organization XIII to be without some kind of work. On the slowest days, or their days off, most of them had their various preferred haunts in The Castle That Never Was. On any one of these days, it was easy to catch Zexion in the library.

Sighing, Number VI gently ran his finger over the spines of the books on the shelves. His eyes scanned the tomes, patiently looking for one that would catch his interest. Today, Zexion wasn't quite in the mood for reading anything in particular. He was balancing a stack of books against his chest with one hand as his other hand added random titles to it. It was difficult for the Cloaked Schemer to pick out anything that wasn't already encrypted into his memory, having since read almost all of the books in the library. Some, he'd even read twice. Not even the dictionary was spared of his ravenous thirst for readable material.

He smiled slightly when he found an interesting-looking book, with pages that have yet to be gazed upon. This book was especially leathery, with a typeface that implied bone-chilling content. Zexion never really read any thrillers or horror stories, but today, he was willing to move out of his comfort zone as long as it gave him something new to read.

Finally satisfied with the heavy stack in his arms, Number VI exited the shelves. The library was laid out very simply: one large room filled with tall shelves of books, with one lounge area in the middle of it all. He walked toward the cluster of couches, sat down on one, and set the books on a small glass table in front of chose a book at random and slipped it out of the stacks with expert ease. He flipped it open as he leaned back in his seat.

Just then, the sweet scent of fresh-picked roses drifted through the air. Zexion smiled softly.

"Hello, Marluxia."

There was a soft chuckle from behind him. The Graceful Assassin smiled, leaning over and resting his arms on the back of the sofa next to Zexion's head.

Zexion set his book on his lap with a finger tucked between a couple of pages to act as a makeshift bookmark. He turned to look at the taller man. "What brings you here, Number XI?"

"Just bored," Marluxia started, "Everyone besides Axel, Demyx, Xigbar, and you are on missions today."

Zexion raised a lilac eyebrow. "And you chose me of all people to accompany?"

Marluxia shrugged, "Well, Axel is off on an adventure with Demyx. Xigbar is unbearably annoying, what with always saying 'as if' even though he's old. You're pretty much the only one I can tolerate on days like these."

Zexion couldn't help but snort a little bit at this. After all, it was Xigbar who brought Marluxia to the Organization; Number XI should have a little more respect for the veteran member. Still, Zexion himself didn't mind Marluxia's company all that much. They'd spent their days off together many times before, though they'd never been in the library together until now. Aside from the permeating floral scent coming off the pink-haired Nobody in waves, he was certainly tolerable. In fact, Marluxia was one of the few members whose company Zexion actually enjoyed. It was also nice to have a companion with him on such a slow day.

"Sounds reasonable enough," He conceded, then patted the empty seat next to him. "Come sit."

Marluxia beamed with gratitude. He hopped over the back of the couch and landed gracefully next to the Cloaked Schemer. After looking at the stack of books before them, he gave Zexion an inquisitive glance.

"Since when have you read horror stories?"

Zexion blinked. He was so focused on finding titles he didn't recognize that he hadn't noticed most of the books were of that genre.

"I guess… since I read everything else in the library? Twice, I'm pretty sure."

Marluxia laughed jovially, "Are you serious? Almost every book?"

Number VI returned to reading the book still in his lap.

"Twice."

"Are you a fast reader, then?"

The Graceful Assassin's eyes were uncharacteristically wide. Zexion couldn't help but subtly take in the sight of the pink-haired Nobody. It made him feel a little proud of himself to have impressed Number XI so easily.

Zexion smiled, "You could say that."

Marluxia nodded in understanding, then looked back at the books sitting neatly on the table before them.

With a good guess as to what Marluxia was wondering, Zexion said, "You can read one if you want. I wasn't planning on finishing them all by today."

There was a long lull of silence. Zexion tried to read, but Marluxia hadn't moved a bit and it was making him uneasy. His eyes scanned the page, but his mind couldn't process the text. He kept glancing at the Graceful Assassin out of the corner of his eye, waiting for the other Nobody to shows signs of life. Or unlife. Or whatever one should call the nonexistence that Nobodies have.

Yet, the quiet dragged on. Marluxia stared straight ahead, right at the stack of books before them, as if willing the tomes to move with his gaze. Zexion wanted to swallow, or clear his throat, or scratch his nose. These were actions that usually meant nothing on their own, but now that there's been an extended stillness between them, he worried it would come off as some kind of signal. The interpretation of the signal didn't matter because he was worried it would be taken the wrong way, no matter what it was. Instead, Zexion decided to turn the page, even though he hadn't actually read anything yet.

Number VI practically let out a sigh of relief when Marluxia finally spoke, "You know, I wasn't planning on actually reading while I was here."

Zexion looked up from his book with yet another arch in his brow. "Oh? And what exactly were you planning on doing?"

This time, Marluxia answered without hesitation, "I wanted to spend some time with you."

This shocked Zexion, and he felt his face begin to flush slightly. He couldn't help the sarcastic response that slipped out of his mouth, "Was your intention to just sit there as I read? Although that likely counts as spending time, I would say it's not much of the quality variety… if that was your aim, anyway"

Number XI laughed at this, and finally turned his head to look at the shorter Nobody.

"Perhaps this scenario wasn't as well planned as I hoped it was."

"Scenario?"

Marluxia shrugged, "I hoped I would say something clever to you, but this strange phenomenon always happens when I'm near you. I lose track of my words, can't quite fathom what to do next, and I end up just being silent… although I am pleased to be around you."

The Cloaked Schemer stammered, "I'm not entirely… sure what you mean?"

Number XI face seemed stricken with uncertainty, like Marluxia was having a difficult time finding words to answer him.

So instead of addressing it, Marluxia said, "You know, when you read, it always seems like your hair is in the way… but I just now noticed that you angle your head a certain way so that doesn't happen. Still… sometimes I feel like..." Marluxia lifted a hand and gently brushed Zexion's hair back; for a short moment, there was a rare glimpse of both of his steel-blue eyes. "Someone should move it for you, so you can see better."

Zexion found himself unable to budge and hardly able to breathe. As each word tumbled sweetly from Marluxia's lips, Zexion felt his face grow hotter. At this rate, he would rival Axel's hair for the deepest red around the castle. He must have looked completely mortified because Marluxia suddenly removed his hand and broke their eye contact.

"Sorry. Too forward?"

The Cloaked Schemer was perplexed to find that the first thing he wanted to say was _No, it was actually very nice._

Was it actually "very nice?" That thought certainly didn't come from a place of politeness. You don't say _No, that was actually very nice_ when someone bumps into you, or accidentally drinks from your water glass instead of theirs. The more he thought about Marluxia touching his hair, the less perturbed he was by it... but being less perturbed only made him more confused since it didn't feel like the correct emotion to be processing in this situation.

As Zexion descended into a paradoxical pool of emotions, another silence stretched on. Mercifully, Marluxia broke it much earlier this time.

"My apologies, Number VI." His voice was sympathetically formal now, "I should have asked first before I—"

"N-no!" The smaller Nobody finally forced himself to say his initial thought, "It was… actually… very nice." When Marluxia met his eye, he was certain of what The Graceful Assassin was thinking. "I wouldn't mind if you did it again."

The relief and joy were apparent on Marluxia's face. After moving a little closer, he carefully reached up and once more brushed the lilac bangs back. He held there for a moment, staring fully into both of Zexion's eyes; his pupils looked back and forth between them, as if looking to find a hidden difference.

Then, Zexion could have sworn Marluxia was glancing down to his lips. It didn't quite register at first, but he was pretty certain that was one of those odd, romanticized, tell-tale signs that someone wanted to kiss you.

Did he want Marluxia to kiss him?

Sometimes, when he came across a passionate scene in a book, it filled him up with a certain kind of warmth. There would be a tingle at the back of his spine, and it sent an electric sensation into his chest.

That unmistakable sensation was flowing through him now as he peered up at Number XI.

When he was a Somebody, his work gave him little time to become infatuated with anyone. As Nobodies, they lacked the capacity for romantic feelings… or so it seemed. Right now, with Marluxia's fingers laced in his bangs, their bodies closer than ever on the couch, with the other Nobody's gaze watching his lips intently… it certainly mirrored those sensations.

He hoped that the look in his eyes would tell Marluxia to make the next move because he himself was too petrified to move or talk. Then, he realized that he could send an even more apparent message.

Slowly, Zexion shut his eyes. He let out a gentle breath, which helped his whole body relax. Barely, just barely, he was able to whisper Marluxia's name. There was a brief lull, and Zexion fought off wanting to feel embarrassed for himself.

Then, he could feel Marluxia's hand cupping his cheek. He felt Marluxia's breath, sweeter than any other scent he's known, warm on his mouth. The sensation was quickly followed by Marluxia's lips on his. Number VI leaned into the kiss, but decided to let The Graceful Assassin take the lead. Marluxia's mouth worked gently against his, switching between long presses and short pecks that left Zexion's stomach fluttering. When Marluxia's fingers drifted passed his cheek and onto the back of his head, the kiss deepened as he was pulled closer.

Though he was lost in the kisses, he couldn't help but wonder what The Graceful Assassin looked like in such a moment of weakness. On an impulse, he cracked his eyes open to take a quick peek. Marluxia had fair and flawless skin, with eyelashes that were impossibly long-like two rosy feathers placed expertly above sculpted cheekbones. Maybe it was all the dopamine flooding his synapses, but Number XI looked like something out of a painting rather than their reality. Satisfied, Zexion let his eyelids drift back closed.

Number XI flicked his tongue across Zexion's lower lip, and he delighted in the small sound of surprise that rattled out of Number VI's throat. Lips parted, and tongues met in soft strokes against one another. His other hand found its way to Zexion's lower back, and he drew the smaller Nobody into him. Then Marluxia pressed against Zexion, gently lowering The Cloaked Schemer down onto the couch.

Marluxia's lips trailed from mouth to chin down to neck and collarbone. His tongue glided along milky skin, as teeth pressed into the fleshy parts of Zexion's shoulder. He wanted more access, so his fingers found the zipper of Number VI's cloak. Zexion was panting harshly, breath coming out in sharp little gasps.

"Is this okay?" Marluxia asked between kisses. His voice was barely more than a whisper.

Zexion responded, "Please don't stop... "

A sarcastic voice from afar snapped them from their fervor: "_**No**_, Marluxia, _**don't**_ stop."

Both Nobodies turned their attention to Xigbar, who was standing at the edge of the lounge area and staring at them in bemusement. Number VI and XI's faces flushed completely as they scrambled up back into a sitting position.

"Man, oh _**man**_... wait 'till Axel and Demyx get a load of this."

Unable to hide his disdain, Marluxia growled, "Can we help you, Number II?"

This elicited a lazy grin from the veteran member, "As _if_. I just came in to grab a book called _The Joys of Watching Your Organization Friends Screw on a Couch in the Library_."

Xigbar busted out laughing as he slapped his knee in mirth

"Hilarious," Zexion rolled his eyes, "Now, tell us what you really want."

The Freeshooter wiped a happy tear from his good eye. "I crack me up… anyway, Marluxia, you're needed on the field." Xigbar turned to leave, but stopped to make a comment over his shoulder. "Honestly… I don't care who decides to mess around with who in this damn place. Just make sure it doesn't interfere with your work, got it?"

Xigbar didn't wait for a response as he teleported away.

Both Nobodies stared at the spot where Number II was once standing. Eventually, they made sheepish eye contact.

"Alas, duty calls." Number XI sighed miserably as he put the back of his hand to his forehead and put on a dramatic expression. "Some day off this was supposed to be."

Marluxia was about to get up from the couch when Zexion stopped him.

"W-wait," Number VI said, "Let me come with you. It'll take less time to finish the mission, and then we can…" He trailed off as he realized exactly what he was implying.

Marluxia took Zexion's hand, saying, "I would love that."

With that, they left the library.

Supposedly, Nobodies could not feel any kind of infatuation due to their lack of hearts. However, the fact that Zexion completely forgot about his stack of books was certainly evidence of the contrary.

* * *

_Exeunt_

* * *

AN: This was a very old fic that I decided to revamp in a few hours, just for fun.

I know you're probably wondering, "what's with all the random MaruZeku stuff?" Well, I can't honestly tell you. It just kind of happened. I'm trying to come up with some good SoRoku fanfic to give you, but I'm mainly trying to stretch my writing muscles here. Sometimes fixing up old fics helps me do that because it encourages me to write better. Still, I hope you enjoyed it!

**FOR MY READERS WILLING TO COMMENT:**

I have a few questions for you, if you're willing to help me out. Was there anything that didn't make sense in this fic? Does the escalation in romance seem reasonable for the length of the story, or does it feel rushed anyway? I would appreciate your critique so I may take it into future fics!

* * *

**Thanks for your help! Please please PLEASE favorite, review, send kudos, add bookmarks… **_**anything!**_


End file.
